Too Bad the Innocent One Can Never be Trusted
by redlily188
Summary: Dark!Gwen. Ever since the death of her father, Gwen has had one ambition. And that ambition is too see Uther's precious Camelot destroyed.


_I know I haven't been on here in forever, and I appreciate all the PM's regarding whether I was okay or not. I've just been incredibly busy lately, but considering I just had surgery yesterday, I think it's safe to say that my recovery time won't be too busy. So I decided to go ahead and write this short one-shot I've been thinking about for a while. It's awesome to be back on fanfiction, but I'm not quite sure how long it will last. _

_It's really weird that this is Dark!Gwen, but I just felt another side of her should be shown. So yes, this is extremely OOC._

_**Review?**_

My name is Guinevere. There's not much you really need to know about me, except the fact that Uther killed my father. That's what started this- what changed me.

King Uther Pendragon, in all his glory, passes his time by killing his people. And under what means? Because he had used '_magic'_.

Please. Like my father could ever do such an illegal thing willingly. But could Uther see this? No, of course not. He goes blaming those who are innocent, but excuses those who are guilty.

Like Morgana, for example.

But I shouldn't get ahead of myself. I'll start with Arthur, the key to my success. I can barely stand him, the horrible bully. I never would have cast him a second glance if he wasn't the heir to the throne.

Because how sweet of revenge would it be, to sit on the thrown and destroy Uther's beloved Camelot like he destroyed my beloved father? To stare out of the castle window and watch walls be torn down, with no relief?

Delight courses through my veins just thinking about it.

Back to Arthur. At first I played hard to get, then the damsel in distress, and then I gave him a false dialogue about how wonderful of a King he will be someday.

Yeah right.

But that's the good thing about me, I know how to act. _Oh Gwen, the innocent, loyal, kind maidservant. She wouldn't hurt a fly. _What can I say? Years serving and obeying and not showings ones emotions sure pays off.

Perhaps that's why I will succeed in what Morgana could not.

Again, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's talk about Lancelot. I was in love with him the moment I met him, but of course, nothing could happen between us if I was to accomplish winning Arthur's heart. Lancelot soon left, but our paths crossed again.

The night Arthur, Merlin, and Lancelot had rescued me from that infernal rat home castle, I whispered to Lancelot my plans. I didn't tell him my dream of Camelot's demise, because even though he loved me, I knew he wouldn't go for that. But I remember our conversation well.

"_Lancelot, do you love me?" I ask, my chocolate brown eyes staring into his dark one's._

"_With all my heart." He says with a smile._

_I reach up, cupping my palms on his cheeks, "Do you want what is best for me?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Then I must become queen."_

_His expression becomes startled, "But then we cannot be together."_

"_We can, I promise. Though I may be Arthur's wife, you will be my only love." I place his hand on my left breast, right above my heart._

_His eyes cloud over, "What do you need me to do?"_

Though it broke my heart, I sent him away. I needed more time to get a grip on Arthur, because I know he already suspects Lancelot and me.

The next morning Merlin told me Lancelot had left, and though my surprise was false, the melancholy was not.

When Lady Vivian came along, and I broke the enchantment on Arthur, it became apparent that I was his one true love. That night as I brushed my hair out alone in my house, a satisfied smile on my face. Nothing, _nothing _could get in my way of becoming queen now.

Except for my dearest friend.

The backstabber.

She got kidnapped for a year, and decided that she would be _her _not _I _who would become Queen of Camelot. Morgana, of course, had no idea of how she was wrecking my true intentions, but I hated her for it anyway.

And she hated me too.

My best friend and I were competing for the same thing- the throne of Camelot. I, however, had the upper advantage. Everyone thought, including her, that I had not planned out my way to the throne. I would just become queen by default, by loving Arthur.

Another advantage is something I've talked about earlier, my ability to act. Did she really think that _nobody _would catch on with that smirk all the time?

The thing Morgana didn't know on her climb to the throne is this- you have to know how to work people. You can't let them know that you don't need them, or that you can stand on your own. You always have to look weaker, and you always give them their 'loyalty'. I've pulled that card many times now.

And yet, still no one suspects me.

_Too bad the innocent one can never be trusted._


End file.
